


Jail Birds

by AfflictedwithAlliteration



Series: Hard Candy [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bondage, Dirty Talk, Edging, Exhibitionism, NON-GENDERED READER, NSFW, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, SSC, Teasing, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/pseuds/AfflictedwithAlliteration
Summary: You and Sans discover a new kink





	1. Chapter 1

It was a game you two played when you were bored on shopping trips and this time Sans was determined to win. Waiting until his brother walked up farther ahead, he wrapped his arms around you, tugging you back to his chest. The words fell from his lips in promise and your feet stuttered, nearly sending you both to the ground, “Sweetheart, I’m gonna fuck ya till ya can’t walk when we get home.”

“Sans!” You hissed, trying to sound more annoyed than you were, as his fingers dipped just under the waistband of your pants before he sauntered away. Pursing your lips you hurried to catch up, thinking only of revenge.

* * *

“Gonna make ya beg for it,” the skeleton hissed in your ears, suddenly behind you as you bent down to reach for the butter tub. You can feel his hips too, solid against your backside, keeping you pinned while he finishes speaking. He wants to break you first, even if the strain in his pants says he’s enjoying himself too much, “have ya ride my cock an’ beg ta cum on it.”

With that he’s gone, presumably helping Papyrus because the isle is empty except for you, butter tub clutched to your heaving chest, cheeks burning.

* * *

This time it’s your turn to win. Well, it’s supposed to be. You’d set it up perfectly, plopped yourself on his lap, nuzzling into his neck while you wait for Papyrus to finish helping Frisk get new clothes, the duo in the changing room more often than out.

But it was your fingers curled desperately into his jacket, his fingers curled possessively into your hips bones as he whispered, “I can feel yer wet. Want me ta fill ya up, sweetheart? Breed ya full till ya can’t take no more?”

The little twitch of your hips is unintentional but you know he isn’t wrong. He can feel you because wore the flimsy thong for the sole purpose of antagonizing the red skeleton but now it’d meant there was a stain on your clothes and his. His hands tighten but he doesn’t stop speaking, voice going even lower. 

“Or maybe ya wanna ride my face till ya can’t stand. Have ya comin’ again an’ again till ya can’t think straight—“

That's enough.

This time you grind down purposefully, enjoying the way his words grind to a halt. You can’t help the breathless laugh that escapes you, “Cat got your tongue, bone boy?”

Before he can respond you lean down for a kiss, wet and open mouth immediately, feeling the vibration of his magic surge through you. A little pleased hum escapes you well he pulls you closer to him, close enough that his ribs dig into your stomach and chest just shy of painful. One hand tangles into your hair, gripping it by the roots roughly as your tongues exchange promises. It makes you forget where you are until—

“SANS! HUMAN! WE ARE IN PUBLIC! CLOSE YOUR EYES, CHILD!”

You fling yourself off his lap, aware that its the tall skeletons loud voice thats attracted the most attention but Sans sits on the bench, smug and uncaring, bulge in his pants obvious from his sprawled sit. You mentally curse because you had caved first. Little shit had won.

* * *

“Ya look good in my clothes, sweetheart.” He grins over at you slyly and you narrow your eyes in response, “But ya look better without ‘em.”

“That's weak even for you.” You retort but his grin just widens. 

“That a challenge?”

“Sans, no! Last time Paps wouldn’t let us go with him for a week—“

“Which meant I got ta bend ya over every piece of furniture in the house.”

“ _Sans!_ ”

“Wonder if I could bend ya over every piece outside the house too.”

Remembering exactly why you’d both been confined to the house, your cheeks flame but there’s a firm tug below your navel. And you can’t help but flick your eyes over to the chairs at the cafe Papyrus is taking you guys to for lunch. The skeletons eyes seem to glow brighter and you shake your head while giving his hand a warning squeeze.

“Thats a terrible idea.”

“But ya ain’t sayin’ no.” He sidles closer, like he’s going to lean his head on your shoulder sweetly but its really just to finish his words in a hot whisper against your ear, “Ya can sit in my lap while I finger fuck ya an’ no one would know why ya can’t even finish one bite. Cause yer only hungry for my—“

“SANS! STOP GROPING THE HUMAN AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence but your mouth is dry all the same as he slouches away, grunting out a low ‘fuck you’ to his brother.

* * *

You’re going to call him out on his bluff. When you stop for the designated lunch break, you plop yourself on your boyfriends lap, tilting your head back to grin at him. You’re not sure what to make of the sharp grin he gives you in return but you should’ve taken it for the warning it was. Because now his hands are in your pants the minute you go to eat a fry. The crispy potato slips from your fingers with a curse and you elbow the skeleton in the chest roughly, enjoying the grunt you get in return. But you haven’t won because his hands are still in your damn pants. 

But you can still win this.

“Fuck these are good…” You drawl out, sucking the ketchup off and eyeing Sans whose face flushes. Viciously you bit into it when his fingers begin to move leisurely, magic sending little sparks down your legs. Suddenly its much harder to swallow the fry but you do then reach for the water, leaning forward a bit it gives the idiot way too much room to maneuver. His magic eases in you along with his fingers, blunting the point. “Water!”

The words come out shrilly and when Papyrus gives you both a warning look while handing you the cup it does nothing to quell the fire in your gut. If anything you wonder if he already knows what his brother is up to and the thought is enough to make your hips twitch back. 

Sans leans into your neck, feigning sleep but you can feel the sharp grin against you neck as his fingers move quick and with purpose. Theres no more teasing as your fingers clench around the water cup, eyes wide. Before you can say anything stupid or make a noise you greedily slip the straw into your mouth, humming around it, knowing Sans can see you. Knowing he knows exactly what you now wish was in your mouth.

Fuck this little game you just want to go home and—

“Shit!” The word escapes your lips as his fingers curl and twist viciously, all three moving quickly.

“SOMETHING WRONG HUMAN?”

“Nn-no, it’s great—j-ju—just great. Please, uh, please—“ the words were meant to be a plea for more water, the straw sucking noisily and empty between your lips but Sans has taken that moment to bite into your shoulder roughly, “ _please_ ”.”

Now it’s just a plea for Sans to hurry the fuck up and let you cum. And you know for certain from the tall skeletons thunderous face he knows exactly what is happening. That and the rough grind of Sans hips upwards is enough to snap the coil in your gut, teeth in your lip to keep any noise except the loud hiss from escaping. Your idiot boyfriends laughter rumbling loudly though would’ve been enough to cover any noise. Unable to look anyone in the eye you slam your head onto the table, “Can we get the check please?”

* * *

It takes awhile to be able to get him back. Papyrus had banned you both from going anywhere together with him after that. He’d screamed for a good hour about decency and degenerates before he’d calmed down. And no matter how much you pestered Sans, unless Paps was going out he wasn’t one to leave the house often.

Thats why you decided to follow him to work.

He was used to you going, just sitting in the back seat as he drove around the mall lot, making idle chatter and sleeping in the back. Today though, today you sat in the front. Today you turned on low music, today your fingers were tugging down his zipper while he focused on not hitting any of the parked cars. 

“Not a good idea, sweetheart.” He mutters but makes no effort to stop you when he springs free of his pants. You don’t bother with a response, feeling the coil in your gut already when you lean across and wrap your lips around his dick. “Fuck!”

You can feel the slow moving car swerve sharply and laugh around him, earning you a tight hand in your hair to urge you down farther. Theres no resistance from you, just the squeezing of your thighs in response as you curl your tongue and relax your throat. It’s not surprising his little bout of effort is short lived, leaving you to work him yourself, hand now just resting on your head as you bob. Salvia is going to ruin his work pants. The thought sends a little tingle of satisfaction through you as you go farther, the tips of his fingers digging into your scalp when you swallow convulsively around him. 

The quicker you bob the more his hand begins to tighten again, his hips begin to jerk. You can taste the familiar hum of his magic on your tongue right before a second hand joins his first to shove you down entirely, “Shit!”

The words hiss out of him violently as you jerk your head up to ask what the hell he’s doing but the crash interrupts you. Cum splashes on your cheek and hair as you peek over the dash in shock to stare at the the car you’ve basically totaled. 

“Shit.” You echo while Sans just thumps his head on the steering wheel with a groan when a siren whoops behind you.

* * *

“WHAT THE FUCK SANS?!” 

The whole station can hear the words shrieked through the speaker right before the dial tone rings through the phone. You contemplate calling yourself but you like your ear drums intact. 

“I take it you two don’t have bail?” The officer sounds unimpressed, jerking his head towards some of the cells. “Looks like you two can cool your heels here.”

* * *

Boredom is what starts it.

Not even two hours in, and you’re ready to rip out your hair while your boyfriend sleeps in the cell across from you. They give you both a two day hold unless you can make up bail but you know neither of you can afford the fine. In for a penny, in for a pound you’d thought as you called to Sans from the cell across from you.

“Bone boy!”

He cracks an eye open so you blow him a kiss then pull off your shirt without hesitation, a quick glance telling you the officers aren’t watching. You blame your eagerness on not being able to finish yourself like you’d finished him for how quickly your grabbing yourself. For how quickly your pants drop to your knees, leaving you a shivering mess. Head leaned against the bars, eyes locked with Sans flaring ones you can't help but grin when he’s up and at his own bars growling lowly, “Gonna fuck you till the guards get jealous.”

The stomping down the hall alerts you to the officers presence, you've just managed to button up your pants when they see you but it's obvious enough. The look is a mixture of exasperation and disgust as they separate the two of you, moving Sans to another cell.

* * *

They haven’t even finished moving him before you’re crouched down on the little cot, grinding into a pillow. Initially you plan just to get yourself off and sleep but the idea of Sans being able to hear you but not see you is too fun to pass up. Plus, its not like you have anything better to do.

Getting up from the bed you brought the pillow with you to kneel on then leaned on the bars, thumping against them loudly. You think Sans heard from the rustling of another cell and grin before pressing yourself against the bar, moaning loudly at the firm friction against you. You hear an unfamiliar curse right before a familiar weight is is against your back, pushing you against the bars harder, pants going farther down. 

You nearly scream when he pushes in. More out of surprise than anything else. But the movement sends waves of heat coursing through you, a shocked moan falling from your lips. Shakily your hands wrap around the bars, head resting on them to where you can only see the boots of the officer coming down the hall as Sans thrusts in you. There's yelling, and you feel Sans low laugh before he flips the guard the bird then there's a bed under your knees. The familiar dim room, the scent of laundry left unfinished seems to spur the release of the knot in stomach, falling forward with a cry. 

“Told ya,” Sans grunts, “ya’d come on my cock.”

The words send a little thrill through you as you push yourself back weakly and clench, hearing the low snarl rip from him is worth it. Now that you’re safe in his room you don’t bother to hold back your voice, hyper sensitive and enjoying the ride until you feel the magic surge through your veins and Sans flops beside you exhausted. 

Lazily you curl into him when you hear loud boots coming up the stairs. Even through the door you can hear Paps screams. There's a wave of a skeletal hand, the click of lock and bang of the door from Paps sending you into a fit of giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

Papyrus was persistant.

More so than the cops, he didn't care about much but he was a stickler for crime and punishment. You sighed in heavy annoyance as your boyfriend turned away briefly to argue with his brother on the phone leaving you laying on the bed. 

"We'll pay the fine when we get to it."

"SANS! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO SLACK, YOU WILL BE ARRESTED AGAIN AND I AM TIRED OF THESE REPEATED LETTERS--"

"Later, boss." It was the usual conversation between the two lately as you and Sans bounced from house to house but that was not your concern. Your concern right now was double checking your straps while Sans watched with bright red eyes. A wash of heat pooled between your thighs like melting chocolate--which maybe that was another idea later--that made you arch up towards the skeleton even though he still stood at the foot of the bed. "Ya good, sweetheart?"

"Better than you'll be soon." You retort easily, giving him a thumbs up from where the leather keeps your hands bound.

"Back talk already, doll? Yer just askin' for it ain't ya?"

"Promises, promises."

You grumble out, still sulking about losing the coin toss for who starts. But that doesn't stop your legs from falling open with ease as he crawls forward, nails leaving angry red lines down your legs, breath already hitching as he grins smugly. His tongue is already licking a neat line up your thigh, making you almost regret this new game.

* * *

_Three Days Prior_

"It's not that bad."

"THIS IS A WARRANT!"

"Okay," you hedge, as Sans continues to doze on the couch, clearly not going to be of any help, "so it is that bad. But all we have to do is pay the fine and--"

"SO PAY IT!"

"...right. So, about that. Do you remember--"

"I TOLD THAT MISERABLE SACK OF BONES I WOULD NOT HELP YOU. THIS IS YOUR PROBLEM."

"But Paps! We--"

"NO MEANS NO HUMAN!" The taller skeleton storms out of the room, snarling angrily while you sigh and flop on Sans lap. A warrant. You guessed they'd check home first but who would really be out chasing you when there was so many other more important warrants. 

"Sans...Sans..." you glare at the faking skeleton then smirk, turning your head to mouth him through his jeans. Almost immediately his hands are in your hair, yanking your head up, annoyance mixed with dark promise on his face, "What?"

"Really, sweetheart?"

You tug your head away and he lets you, leaving the two of you in a grumpy staring contest, "We have--"

"I ain't payin' it."

"Well I'm not! It was your fault!"

"I wasn't the one jackin' off in the cell."

"You--ugh!"

But then the skeleton grins, fingers threading gently through your hair, gold tooth glinting. That smile meant terrible things. Wonderful things but terrible all the same and it made an eager grin echo on your face while you waited for him whisper whatever stupidity he'd come up with this time. 

"First ta cum pays the fine."

The grin on your face turns sharp, he always loses this particular bet, "We get to call stops if we're too close and you've got a deal." The two of you don't need words anymore, lunging towards each other with a gleam of victory in their eye and his words whispering those same filthy promises that almost make you want to lose on purpose.

* * *

_One Day Prior_

It started out innocent enough, a light touch there, a hand job here but in the end both of you refused to allow the other to finish you off. Usually Sans is the first to cave, he likes sex, no bones about it and he likes to cum but now he holds himself off as well as you do. Snarling when you stop but refusing to tell you to continue after you've stopped. 

"Sure you want me to stop?" You whisper out, ghosting your fingers down his chest as you bite into his collar bone too gently giggling as it makes his hips twitch, his fingers tightening around your hand.

"Ain't never been more sure."

You pout but back off. He takes the moment to breathe and you take the moment to admire your handiwork as you stare at the skeleton. The magic he flaunts is swirled around him, like liquid off his bones. Drool and his tongue lolling from his mouth, down his ribs but its your own salvia that coats his cock, still standing, redder than the rest of him. It's bigger than normal too, looking alarmingly like it will burst at any moment, the very thought making you clench everywhere and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Ain't it yer turn, babe?"

A small shake of your head, "Nope, still yours. One a day, remember?"

He grumbles and you know he isn't ready to be touched yet but you are so ready, hands roaming yourself as you watch him. You enjoy the way his eyes widen before he sits back to watch the show. Both of you waiting for the other to break. Both left with heaving chests and aching you refuse to fill.

* * *

_Present_

There is no wasted time. Anticipation has you ready to go even before he slides a finger in, the aching relief along with the faint sting of his nail makes you see stars even before he adds his tongue, magic vibrating against you until you're almost numb. Under your own heavy voice you can hear the steady slap of his hand as he jerks himself off, and its enough to almost send you under. 

_"Sans! Stop!"_ You can't help the surprise in your tone but the rush of heat it sends through you makes you dizzy, especially when he looks up, smug and knowing. 

"Problem?"

"N-no. And don't stop!"

"Why? Ya wanna cum on my fingers?" Without permission your hips twitch, a groan sounding around you when he removes his fingers. He moves lazily beside you to run fingers too lightly over your skin, making you nearly scream when he digs the points in. "Make up yer mind, sweetheart, first ya want me ta stop then ya want me to--"

"Just fuck me already!" You snarl, arching up into his touch that is much warmer than before, "First to finish, Sansy, I can hold it, can you? Don't you wanna cum in me? Fuck me? God, I bet I'm warm, and wet-- _shit!_ "

The skeleton had rolled over, shoved your legs up and done as asked, leaving you cursing while he laughed out roughly, "Green?"

"Gr--green, holy shit, so much green Sans." You groan, eyes falling shut when he finally moves. You should just fucked it out from the beginning because you can feel the lightheadedness hitting you. Logically you want to stop but you can seem to get out any words, bucking your hips up to get more and crying out when he gives it. If he would just--"I--I can't--you have to m--move."

"Nah. I'm good."

Your eyes snap open. "If you don't let me--"

"So ya gonna pay the bill?"

A wash of cold water as you shake your head but you pulse around him, enjoying the way his expression tightens then loses some of the smugness. Both of you pant heavily, the feeling fading to a dull ache instead of an instant pounding. You warm your legs around his hips, angling him for yourself, tightening again as you demand he continue. 

And he does.

And it repeats.

"Faster! Fuck!" The leather bites into your wrist but it doesn't let you move, forcing you to curve your back until it pops, the sound making the sweating skeleton growl as his fingers dig into your skin just shy of breaking it. "Red! Fuck, fuck, fuck, Sans!"

The motion stops with him coiling a hand quickly around the base of his dick, making you giggle deliriously, "I wasn't done, sweetheart."

"Neither was I." You take a deep breath, feeling the rawness creep back in, eyes challenging, "Again."

At this point you think you may be too sore to cum but it feels too good too stop, when his teeth bite hard enough to drawl blood above your nipple you can almost lose it but the pain lacing you is beginning to keep the pleasure far enough at bay. Your vision is whiting out, hair damp enough that it clings to you like a second skin as Sans thrusts alternate between short rapid bursts and slow languid shuffles. His hands against your wrist followed by his tongue, teeth trailing down your temples to your ears, "Yer wrists are bleedin'."

"Still--still gree--oh god!" He licked them and for some reason thats enough, "I'll pay!" 

The shriek makes him push harder, hands grasping at you in ways that will hurt soon but right now feel like it's not enough, and too much, and--

Your teeth go through your bottom lips as your teeth clench when you come. Sans still thrusting and the aftershock of it making your legs jerk. He holds them down with a grunt before you feel the hum of his magic in you. It's a quick electrical shock that has a second tidal wave sweeping you under, finally letting loose a shrill cry too hoarse to be a scream.

* * *

Too tired or too lazy it's his magic that undoes your wrists but you leave them limp above you. You're too tired to move for at least a few minutes. You're thankful for Sans magic when a damp towel hits you in the face and groan as you clean yourself up, reaching over to wipe down your skeleton as well. You toss the dirty cloth to the floor when you're done, probably to be forever lost in the disaster that is your boyfriends floor. 

"I win." He murmurs, voice laced with sleep as you curl around him.

"Worth it." You mumble back.

* * *

You wake up first, wincing as you go downstairs, grabbing enough ibuprofen for both of you and pausing to knock on Papyrus' door before you continue to Sans. The tall skeleton looks annoyed and slightly disgusted at the old abused jacket your wearing but you know Sans loves you in it even if neither of you has energy for another round yet. "Debit cards in my purse. You mind paying for me?"

"WELL CLEARLY YOU CANNOT GO OUT IN THAT STATE."

"Thanks Paps." You go to give him a quick hug but the skeleton backs away.

"YOU ARE FLITHY HUMAN, DO NOT TOUCH ME!"

With a laugh you head back to your room, leaving Sans drink and pills on his dresser then heading to the bath. As you run the water and strip you glance to the sleeping skeleton in the room, leaving the door open in case he wants to wake and join you. Maybe you guys should get another warrant, you couldn't leave yourself with a loss after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop. More shenanigans and with even less plot than before lol
> 
> Point out obvious errors, re-reading smut is way more tedious than it sounds and I have the most errors with it!
> 
> Enjoy :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look at them apples, real smut for once. Or as close as I feel like getting lol 
> 
> Protip: This is fictional, under no circumstances should you ever involve people in your kink without their explicit consent. So, banging in front of the horrified officers or your bro/bro in law is a no-no in RL.


End file.
